Juvia Lockser vs Cinder Fall
Juvia Lockser vs Cinder Fall is a What-if Death Battle between Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail and Cinder Fall of RWBY Description Fairy Tail vs RWBY! Juvia, representing for WATER vs Cinder, representing for FIRE. Cinder will be'' extinguished or Juvia will be ''steam Interlude Wiz: Fire and Water. The two of the four main elements... Boomstick: For example. Cinder Fall, Salem's Subordinates... Wiz: ... and Juvia Lockser, '''water wizard of Fairy Tail. He's Boomstick and i'm Wiz '''Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Juvia Lockser Wiz: Juvia. Or Rain woman was an emotionless human Boomstick: She always loneliness when her parents died. And spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. Wiz: She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Boomstick: In the battle of the two guilds: Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, the one who saw her is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy and Juvia quickly be "friend" (Aflter). She fought with Gray and loves him. Wiz: During the fight that ensues, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead causes it to rain even harder; Gray thoughtlessly remarks on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who has teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining. For the first time in her life, Juvia is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out. Her defeat subsequently slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated. Following Juvia's defeat, Phantom Lord loses the war against Fairy Tail and is consequently disbanded by order of the Magic Council, leaving Juvia as an Independent Mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him boxed lunches at any given opportunity. Boomsick:' And then in tower of heaven.......' Wiz: Juvia's magic is water; Water magic. And she's an extremely great user at it. She can produce, control, and manipulate water in a variety of different ways. Boomsick: Juvia can turn her own physical body into a mass of water and rendering any physical attack useless, called Water body. ''' Wiz: Juvia grows much more powerful when saddened or angered, which can allow her to completely overtake opponents she couldn't handle before. This is how she was able to defeat Meredy, Keyes and other foes in the past. Called Enhanced by Emotions. '''Boomstick: She also was given the opportunity to become and S-Class Wizard at Fairy Tail after less than a year of being there, managed to do pretty good in the Grand Magic Games, replacing Natsu when he couldn't make it, and fighting off a good number of Avatar's army. Wiz: However, she still does have some flaws. She can only use so much magic at a time, and after using up too much she'll be left vulnerable, and it's possible to freeze her water over as well. Boomstick: Even then, Gray-senpai may not notice her much, but when she gets worked up don't bother running. You're already a goner. Juvia: You can never sever the bonds between Humans! Gray-sama's feelings... His father's feelings... They'll surely reach each other. Even if they change form, feelings always remain in the heart! Because that's what I believe to be the strength of Human Love! Cinder Fall Wiz: Cinder is first seen in "Ruby" piloting the Bullhead that serves as Roman's getaway vehicle following the attempted robbery of the Dust shop. Shortly after Roman gets onto the ship to escape Ruby, Glynda appears and attacks the ship. Roman tells Cinder that a Huntress has appeared and Cinder steps out of the pilot's chair to confront Glynda in battle. Boomstick: Cinder uses the Dust embedded in her dress to cause a series of fiery explosions all around Glynda, stopping her attack on the Bullhead. However, Glynda counters by using the debris from the blast to try and attack Cinder. However, Cinder deflects the attack with several blasts before Glynda instead attacks the ship. Wiz: Cinder is knocked around but unleashes a large blast that turns all the debris to ash. Ruby uses Crescent Rose to fire at Cinder, but Cinder easily deflects the attacks. Cinder then creates a group of explosions under Ruby and Glynda, forcing them to jump away, giving her and Roman time to escape. Boomstick: She appears with Mercury and Emerald to reprimand Roman for his recent failure at the docks. After he complains about having to work with the "mutts" from the White Fang, she tells him to continue working with them and states that she and her associates have big plans for him. Wiz: When Mercury and Emerald return to Roman's hideout, Roman comments that Cinder sent "the kids again" and deduces that they killed Tukson, a Faunus Cinder had told him to eliminate. This upsets Roman, but just as he is about to threaten the two, Cinder appears, causing Roman to back down and Emerald to appear happy. Boomstick: Cinder berates both Roman and her associates; Roman for not completing his mission like she had asked and her associates for going against her orders to keep their hands clean while in Vale. Emerald tried to apologize by saying that she didn't think it was a bad idea, but Cinder tells her it isn't her job to think and only to obey, as Emerald responds with an understanding "Yes Ma'am." Cinder then turns her attention to Roman and asks why his mission wasn't completed, but he simply motions to all the Dust he has been busy collecting. Wiz: Roman asks for information on the "grand master plan" to make his next string of robberies easier, but Cinder intimidates him into dropping the subject. She does, however, inform Roman that the first phase of the plan is over and he will no longer need to collect any more Dust, as they are entering the second phase of the plan. Before she leaves, she tells Roman to have the White Fang move the Dust to a new location that she will inform him of later that night. Boomstick: She is a woman with fire manipulation. Cinder: I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful. Death Battle Before Fight X791 Fairy Tail after Grand magic Game. Lucy: Where're everybody ? Mira: They just take request. Natsu: Well. We are the last! Go Lucy, Happy! Happy: Aye! __________________________________________________ Juvia: Gray-sama. Wait for me! Gray: You should go back. I'll come alfter. Juvia: yes ! ________________________________________________ Cinder: Here! Surai: Here ? Cinder: Fairy Tail. The hiding place Fairy Heart !!!!!!(Slam) The door fly into guild Mira: Who ? Cinder: Shut! Just tell me where's Fairy Heart . Mira: (What is she saying?____Fairy Heart?) Allright! (Turns into Satan Soul) Cinder: (Fly through Mira) Mira: What ? Surai-Mecury: Forearm! Juvia: What's going on ? Mira: !!! Juvia, follow her! That way! _________________________________________________ Cinder: Fairy Heart............over there! Cinder: (Panic) Juvia: Stop! ------(Panic) Juvia: First master? Cinder: Hey girl, Show me how to take this....Now! Juvia: Juvia don't no! Cinder: You'll rue Juvia: Okay! Fight! Cinder began to fly up and brought her hands forward and fire came out from there, rushed to Juvia. Juvia quickly dodges and retaliates with Cinder. Juvia: Water Slice! Cinder: Water? Hm. Once again, Cinder raised his hand but only resisted one of Juvia's attacks. Water quickly evaporates. Juvia: What? Juvia's acttack? Cinder: So that's all you can do? (Juvia become serious).She shoots a trickle on Cinder but it also evaporates. Cinder firing three arrows to Juvia. It seems she wants to end the battle. Juvia: Water Nebula! The columns of drinking water fly up to Cinder Cinder uses hand movements to evaporate water, but she does not seem to be successful. Water up too much. Ahh- Cinder grumbled angry and back out Juvia transforms her body into water and rushes to Cinder. Juvia: Sieera! Uhhhh!-Cinder wail and push Juvia down with fire. Cinder: You will have to die for this! Juvia: Juvia will not! Cinder down a bit and Juvia goes one step further. Cinder arms dancing around with flames is for arrows rushed on Juvia, Juvia screams after hitting her and with a stern face, she puts her left hand to a trickle of water to shoot Cinder while her left hand gradually becomes Cinder Creek after she first dodges the first acttack. Juvia continues to fire Cinder at a faster rate, causing Cinder to squeal, Cinder reprisals Juvia with arrows repeatedly, but that does not make Juvia hurt. She easily blocks it with Water Slice. Juvia quickly rushes towards Cinder (Water Nebula!) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Cinder wail) Cinder summons a lava hole while Juvia starts to heat up because of it But she dodged, Water Cane!, it was extinguished by natural heat. Juvia is not surprised, with more magic, Juvia rushes to: Sieera! Uh-Cinder screams after she is hit Juvia makes her way back into the Cinder Then she hit Cinder away with a fist. Cinder can not control himself now. Shoot a huge spike on Juvia., Juvia is not fast enough to dodge it so: Ahhhhhhh Cinder continues to create fire as a large sphere. Throwing Juvia, of course Juvia was hit by it. Cinder constantly blasts powerful fire and fire attacks on Juvia, causing her pain Once again, she creates a large spark and shoots it. Juvia is quickly surrounded by fire, it quickly touches her, Ahhhh! (Juvia moan) Juvia: Juvia can not win! That woman is too strong! ~You should go back. I'll come alfter.~Juvia opened her eyes: Gray-sama? Suddenly, the fire disappeared, it was extinguished by water. Cinder surprise: What? Juvia rushes to Cinder, smashing her away. Cinder was not surprised, and before she realized, she was trapped inside Juvia's water lock. Juvia: Water Lock! Cinder can still escape, however Juvia does not allow her to do so, she plunges into the water, drown out Cinder. When Juvin realized Cinder was not breathing, she released Cinder. K.O Mira realizes the Cinder is dead beside Juvia looking down at the corpse Results Wiz: Anyway, Cinder is also a very good fighter with strength and experience beyond Juvia. Boomstick: But that does not mean she can resist the speed and endurance of Juvia. Juvia in this case has been the power of love. Just that, Juvia wins Boomstick: Finally, Cinder was extinguished Wiz: The winner.....is Juvia Lockser Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Stromate Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles